


Rencontrer les pères : 12. John Munch

by Laienth



Series: Mais qui est le papa de ton bébé ? [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fatherhood, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Grossesse forcée, Paternité inconnue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laienth/pseuds/Laienth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pile ce dont l'Unité Spécial New-yorkaise avait besoin : une fanatique de la théorie de la conspiration... réellement victime d'une conspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontrer les pères : 12. John Munch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting the Dads 12: John Munch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160559) by mmooch. 



> Crédits : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy, ceux de ceux de New-York Unité Spéciale à Dick Wolf et NBC.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmooch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

**Département de l'Unité Spéciale pour les Victimes, New-York**

L'inspecteur John Munch était en train de finir la paperasserie de la descente de la nuit dernière chez un pédophile, il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et de prendre une douche pour laver la saleté qu'il sentait sur sa peau. Il détestait lorsqu'ils devaient prétendre de s'identifier avec le suspect pour le mener à se confesser. Il laisser un frisson involontaire à se souvenir.

Comme il posait les papiers dans la boîte appropriée, il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

« Hé, Munch ! T'as de la visite ! »

Il étudia les deux personnes qui se dirigeaient vers lui : une jeune blonde superbe avec un homme du même âge que lui – peut-être légèrement plus jeune. L'homme faisait la même taille que lui, et avait des cheveux bruns s'éclaircissant légèrement, et portant des lunettes. La fille/femme faisait presque trente centimètres de moins, mais faisait preuve d'une incroyable assurance. ' **Pas une victime** ', son esprit conclut immédiatement.

Il chercha un indice sur la raison de leur présence. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir de lien de parenté, mais quelque chose indiquait qu'ils étaient très proches. Amis ? Amants ?

Tendant la main, il leur offrit son meilleur sourire pour les accueillir.

« Je suis l'Inspecteur Munch, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Soudain, la femme parut un peu nerveuse peut-être qu'il devrait revoir sa conclusion initiale sur le fait qu'elle ne soit pas une victime.

« Vous vous sentez bien, Mademoiselle ? » s'enquit-il gentiment.

L'homme lui sera la main en se présentant, lui et sa compagne :

« Mon nom est Rupert Giles, et voici Buffy Summers. Nous voudrions nous entretenir avec vous d'une affaire privée, si possible, » expliqua-t-il avec un léger accent anglais.

Toujours inquiet par le regard perdu qu'avait la jeune femme, Munch acquiesça d'un air absent.

« Euh, bien sûr. Laissez-moi juste attraper mon manteau et nous pouvons y aller. »

Au regard inquisiteur de son interlocuteur, il précisa :

« Je viens juste de finir mon quart, et j'étais sur le point de rentrer chez moi. »

Là, ce fut l' _homme_ qui parut mal à l'aise.

« Bien. Euh, si on tombe au mauvais moment, on peut toujours revenir plus tard, » offrit-il d'un ton soucieux. Il était clair qu'ils voulaient en finir le plus rapidement possible.

En gardant cela à l'esprit, Munch haussa les épaules.

« Pas du tout. Et si nous allions casser la croûte, nous pourrons parler au restaurant ? »

Après avoir passé commande, Buffy prit une gorgée de thé avant de remarquer :

« Désolée d'avoir déconnecté tout à l'heure. Les locaux de la police et moi, ça ne fait pas bon mélange. »

_Quoi ?_ Munch fut momentanément déstabilisé par son étrange tourne de phrase.

« Je suis désolé, mais pourquoi ? »

Il regarda Giles consulter Buffy du regard. Il était clair qu'elle ne reprendrait pas la parole, mais elle hocha la tête.

« Durant sa première année de lycée, elle a accidentellement causé la mort de quelqu'un qui essayait de faire du mal à sa mère et elle. La police était réticente à considérer l'autodéfense – même après avoir retrouvé les corps de quatre autres femmes dans sa maison qu'il appelait ses 'épouses'. _Foutus idiots_ ! marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. L'inspecteur en charge de l'affaire était déçu de perdre son suspect et continue à harceler Buffy en essayant de lui coller tous les crimes qui se produisent dans un rayon de 6 pâtés de maison autour d'elle quelque soit l'endroit où elle se trouve. »

Munch était choqué – et indigné – à l'idée qu'un officier de police puisse se comporter ainsi. Si ce qu'ils disaient était vrai, alors le comportement de cet officier donnait à tous les policiers une mauvaise réputation.

« Et ses supérieurs n'ont rien fait pour le stopper ? »

Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il suggérait, mais il se devait de le faire :

« Avez-vous porté plainte pour harcèlement contre lui ? »

Giles secoua la tête avec une résignation visible :

« Ça n'aurait rien changé. Le reste des forces de police de notre ville est soit totalement aveugle, soit tout aussi mauvais que lui. »

L'inspecteur de l'Unité Spéciale Victime vit que la blonde commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux durant la conversation. Apparemment, ce retour dans les souvenirs commençait à être trop dur pour elle. Les mots qu'elle prononça ensuite confirmèrent son impression.

« Giles, on pourrait parler d'autres choses ? Ça n'a pas d'importance, » plaida-t-elle.

Il posa immédiatement sa main sur celle de la jeune femme qui était crispé autour de la serviette sur la table.

« Bien sûr, ma chère. Veux-tu que je m'en charge, cette fois ? »

Elle hocha légèrement la tête en serrant sa tasse de son autre main comme si c'était une bouée.

« Et bien, voyez-vous, inspecteur, voici ce qui s'est passé… » et il continua en expliquant à Munch la version censurée de l'expérience d'insémination de Walsh.

Alors, Munch était un conspirationniste du premier ordre, cherchant de sinistres complots derrière chaque évènement. Mais même _lui_ avait du mal à saisir les raisons de ce qu'avaient fait le professeur Walsh et ses associés. Les petits bonhommes verts tentant des expériences de reproduction lui paraissaient plus facilement explicables que ça.

Il se demanda si c'était une espèce d'arnaque montée par ces deux-là. Mais dans quel but ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait de l'argent qu'ils pourraient lui extorquer. Ses pensées furent interrompues par sa sonnerie de téléphone. Il vérifia l'identité de l'appel et fut choqué de voir qui c'était. En fait, c'était une bonne chose. Il pourrait vérifier si ce qu'on venait de lui raconter avait une quelconque part de vérité.

S'excusant pour prendre l'appel, il aboya :

« Munch à l'appareil.

_ Hé, Munch, lui répondit la voix. Alors, tu profites bien de la visite avec Buffy Summers et Rupert Giles ? »

Munch en fut abasourdi.

« Comment savez-vous qu'ils sont là ? » demanda-t-il avec surprise.

Son interlocuteur rit.

« Nous vous les avons envoyés, » furent simplement leur réponse.

_ Mais ils n'ont fait aucune allusion à vous, répliqua Munch avec confusion, ça aurait certainement rendu les choses plus simples s'ils l'avaient fait.

_ C'est parce que nous ne leur avons pas dit que nous vous connaissions. »

Se grattant le crâne, Munch tira la conclusion logique sur cet appel.

« Donc vous savez de quoi ils m'ont parlé. C'est vrai ? » s'enquit-il, faisait confiance à son ami pour lui dire la vérité – une nouveauté pour cet inspecteur beaucoup trop suspicieux.

En dépit des circonstances, il pouvait presque entendre le sourire dans la voix de l'autre :

« Ouaip. Et je parie qu'il y a encore pleins de trucs qu'ils ne t'ont pas dit. Si tu passes le téléphone à Buffy, je me porterais garant pour toi, si tu veux. Et peut-être qu'après ils te donneront _l'intégralité_ du scoop. »

Intrigué par l'excitation présente dans la voix de son ami, Munch commença à se dirigé vers ses visiteurs.

« Juste une minute. »

Il se dépêcha d'aller à sa table et tendit le téléphone à la petite blonde. Son expression confuse laissa plaça place à la stupéfaction quand elle entendit la voix au bout du fil.

Se passant la main dans les cheveux avec agacement, elle marmonna :

« Je vais demander à Giles. »

Puis, après une brève pause, elle répondit :

« _Très bien._ Je viendrai vous voir quand on passera vers chez toi. »

Puis sa voix s'adoucit :

« Merci pour votre aide sur ce coup. Nous n'aurions pas réussi à tout faire sans vous, les gars. »

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel en lui rendant le téléphone.

« Alors, vous connaissez les Gunmens*, » commenta-t-elle pour expliquer à son ami à qui elle venait de parler. Munch fut surpris de voir son expression de refléter sur le visage du britannique.

Munch se contenta de lever un sourcil en réponse.

« Tout comme vous, je suppose. »

Pour la première fois de la journée, la petite blonde rit – un son que les deux hommes en face d'elle trouvèrent mangnifique.

« Ouai. Nous nous sommes rencontrés grâce à un ami commun quand tout ça a commencé. Ils nous ont aidés avec les candidats les plus difficiles à trouver. »

Elle se tourna vers Giles avec un regard lourd de sens.

« Ils ont dit qu'on pouvait faire confiance à l'inspecteur avec _toute l'histoire_.

_ Tu en es sûre ? »

Munch pouvait voir l'hésitation sur le visage de l'autre homme. Cela le rendit très curieux de savoir ce dont ils parlaient. Il fut d'une certaine façon soulagé quand Buffy haussa les épaules d'un air neutre.

« Et bien, ils ne nous ont pas encore donné de mauvaises informations sur les pères. Ils pensent qu'il peut le supporter. »

Giles hocha la tête et elle se tourna de nouveau vers Munch.

« Ok, c'est parti. Le monde est plus vieux… » débuta-t-elle son laïus.

Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, Munch s'assit dans un silence stupéfait comme elle expliquait les démons, les vampires, et le fait qu'elle les combattait depuis plus de quatre ans et demi – juste après son quinzième anniversaire. Son estomac se retourna à cette pensée. Seul son expérience passée à l'Unité Spéciale le sauva d'un voyage expresse aux toilettes. Les monstres auxquels il faisait face étaient peut-être seulement humains, mais la dépravation dont ils pouvaient faire preuve l'avait désensibiliser… jusqu'à un certain point.

Pour être honnête, l'idée qu'il y ait de _véritables_ monstres ne le choquait pas tant que ça. En plus, ça expliquait pourquoi le professeur fou avait choisi cette jeune demoiselle assise en face de lui pour cette expérimentation maléfique. D'un façon purement Munch, il y réfléchit un moment, puis l'interrogea :

« Alors, quelles légendes sont vraies, et lesquelles sont fausses ? Juste au cas où j'aurais besoin de savoir. »

Buffy lui fit un brillant sourire face à son acceptation facile et son désir de se protéger lui-même et ceux qui l'entouraient.

Après avoir fini le 'Vampire pour les Nuls'- comme elle l'appelait – elle lui posa une question à son tour :

« Alors, vous connaissez un inspecteur Robert Goren ? »


End file.
